


will you still need me, will you still feed me

by eat_crow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_crow/pseuds/eat_crow
Summary: "Will you still love me when I'm old and fat?" He asks."Honey, you're not going to get fat," she says. "That's my job. I'm going to get fat from having a hundred little babies, and you're going to go bald, and you're all going to roll me around everywhere like that girl from Willy Wonka."
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	will you still need me, will you still feed me

**Author's Note:**

> they're in LOVE. hammered this out in like 20 minutes cause i was listening to sgt. pepper and [when i'm sixty-four](https://youtu.be/HCTunqv1Xt4) just HIT....

Gwen's shoulder is pressed up to his cheek as Arthur floats into consciousness. He's not fully awake yet, but he turns his head and touches his lips to her skin still, because he doesn't share a bed with her to be a puritan. She breathes deep and the slope of her back flexes with her stretch. She shifts her hips, twists, and flops over on her other side to face him.

Arthur was never a morning person. He wanted to hold the sheets over his head and sleep into the afternoon every day, and had to keep five alarms on his phone just to get his eyes open.

But god, who wouldn't want to meet the morning when it had Guinevere's tired eyes, her cheeks creased with her pillow, her dazed smile that tilts up for a kiss?

"Good morning," he says into her lips, and she pecks the corner of his mouth as she slides her hand up his back and under his shirt.

"Is it?" She asks. "I've not had a chance to see it around your big head."

"Oh, she's funny today," Arthur says, and Gwen giggles, chasing his lips for another kiss that he turns his head to playfully avoid. "No, no, you've hurt my feelings now. I'm done with you." He rolls onto his back. She follows him, straddling his waist and grabbing at his hands to press kisses to every knuckle as he pretends to struggle with her.

"Let's get married," she says through his hands. Her thumb rubs over the golden band on his finger. Arthur relaxes into the pillows, grinning up at her.

"Summer wedding?"

"No," she says, "winter. In Sweden." Arthur throws his head back and laughs.

"We'll be officiated by a man in clogs," he says, "and have our honeymoon in a sauna."

"You know what I like," she answers. She pulls his hands to her chest and ducks down to kiss him once again. He responds in kind, hooking his thumb over her pinky finger.

"Will you still love me when I'm old and fat?" He asks. 

"Honey, you're not going to get fat," she says. "That's my job. I'm going to get fat from having a hundred little babies, and you're going to go bald, and you're all going to roll me around everywhere like that girl from Willy Wonka."

"Only as long as you polish my head so it's nice and shiny."

"Deal," Guinevere laughs out, bumping their noses together. She sighs through her nose and looks at him, eyebrows slanted upward and lower lip in a slight pout. "I love you so much," she says, her eyes a little misted, and Arthur breaks his hand free from the prison of her wonderful embrace to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I love you more," he says. "Every day."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways... back to our regularly scheduled programming.
> 
> i'm on tumblr @ [sterlingdylan](https://sterlingdylan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
